Alma gemela
by Vodka Blues
Summary: [Drabble] Georgi ve la rutina de Viktor y Yuuri juntos; se pregunta si el amor real existe. He puesto 'amistad', pero ustedes pueden verlo como deseen.


**Disclaimer** : Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece, sino a sus autores y estudio.

* * *

Todo el mundo fue testigo. Incluso Georgi. Fue una rutina que hizo historia, de eso no cabía duda y Popovich lo sabía. Cada movimiento, cada expresión, cada mirada. Recordó aquella vez cuando Michele patinó y cómo sintió el amor incondicional que profesaba. La misma sensación recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que miraba desde su computador la transmisión en vivo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y llevó una mano hacia su boca para ocultar la fea mueca producto del llanto. Sí, estaba en su casa y se encontraba solo, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Mila, con quien había estado hablando fuera de las prácticas más seguido.

' _Dios, ¿has visto lo que está haciendo Viktor? Nunca deja de sorprender ese presumido'_ , escribió Georgi.

' _Apuesto que estás llorando, xaxaxa'_ , fue la respuesta de Mila.

' _Acertaste. Mala'_

' _Dame media hora, voy para allá, si quieres'_

' _Oye, no es para tanto'_ , mandó el ruso con el ceño fruncido, _'No voy a lanzarme del balcón o algo por el estilo. Tranquila'._

Mila no siguió respondiendo. Georgi hizo una pequeña mueca. Volvió su atención a la pantalla de su ordenador y miró a la feliz dupla saludar a su público. Sonrió con ternura, aunque por dentro sentía envidia de esos dos. Si bien no habían anunciado a los cuatro vientos que eran una pareja, era obvio que ese era el siguiente paso. Georgi había desarrollado un sexto sentido para detectar a la gente enamorada. Nuevamente la imagen de Michele vino a su mente; el amor imposible era un asunto doloroso. Todavía le dolía pensar en Anya de vez en cuando, pero comenzó a abrir su corazón y salir con más gente. Eso incluía a Dominika, la rubia de hace un tiempo atrás. Suspiró al recordarla: si bien logró salir con ella unas cuatro veces, no hubo una conexión genuina.

¿Existiría eso que llamaban amor verdadero y las almas gemelas?, ¿el hilo rojo del destino?, ¿o eran sólo patrañas?

Georgi puso su atención en su mano derecha y se preguntó a quien estaría atado. Soltó un bufido y una risotada espantosa. El hilo imaginario partía en su dedo meñique y seguía una línea recta hacia la puerta principal.

―Claro, como si mi alma gemela viniera a llamar a mi puerta y buscarme como una hermosa princesa encerrada en una torre ―comentó en voz alta.

En eso tocaron el timbre. Georgi saltó en el sillón.

Cuando atendió, se dio cuenta que era Mila. Se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

―¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ―preguntó la chica, quien tenía una bolsa de compras en la mano.

―Nada, nada ―tartamudeó.

―Eres una bruja rara ―replicó y le dio un apretón en una mejilla. Entró y dejó las cosas encima de una mesa―. Traje helado del sabor que te gusta. Para que pasaras la pena.

―Te dije que no pasaba nada ―insistió, avergonzado―, pero agradezco el gesto. Hm, ¿te quedas conmigo? No puedo acabar el helado yo solo y pensaba ver una película…

―¿Es una cita? ―azuzó la pelirroja, coqueta.

―No seas ridícula, _abuela_ ―respondió usando el apodo que le había dado Yuri.

―Lo tomaré como un sí ―dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Georgi volvió a sonrojarse. No podía imaginar a Mila junto a él, ni mucho menos en una posición como la de Viktor y Yuuri, pero tal vez…

Sólo tal vez.

El ruso sonrió de forma disimulada e invitó a Mila a ponerse cómoda. Él serviría el helado.

* * *

 **Nota de Seth** : Bien, otro escrito para mí en conmemoración a lo que viene el día lunes porque me gusta Georgi (me identifico mucho con él) y hace un tiempo había pensado en esta idea. Espero les haya gustado. ¡Por cierto! Tengo un grupo de Yuri! On Ice en español, pero con otra cuenta (que justo tiene el nombre de este personaje). Si les interesa, puedo pasárselos por interno. Y si alguien está interesado en ser administrador, háganmelo saber. ¡Saludos!

 **Pequeña aclaración** : _xaxa_ es el equivalente ruso del jaja, por si alguien tiene la duda.


End file.
